Lumina - Tome I : Le Choix
by Monsieur-Grey
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia est une jeune fille de bonne famille. Un jour elle est attaquée par une étrange créature, mais est sauvée par deux mystérieux garçons. Ils lui apprendrons qui elle est réellement et ce que ses parents lui ont caché jusqu'ici ... Couple : NaLu
1. Chapitre I

_**Chapitre I :**_

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se lever sur le domaine des Heartifilia. En ce beau matin d'été, les oiseaux chantaient, accompagnés des cigales et du coq. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la jeune héritière du domaine se réveilla. Un des rayons du soleil vint éclaircir son doux visage pâle encore endormi. Se protégeant d'une main ses yeux, la jeune fille se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Elle prit sa douche rapidement, même si elle aurait préféré rester un peu plus longtemps sous l'eau chaude. Mais la jeune héritière ne pouvait se le permettre. Si elle arrivait ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute en retard, la jeune fille se ferait sans aucun doute sermonner par son père. Il était vrai que depuis la mort de sa mère, il y a de cela deux ans maintenant, son père devenait de plus en plus agressif envers elle ou même envers les membres du personnel.

* * *

Une fois sortie de la douche, la jeune fille enfila une longue robe rose ainsi que des petits gants de la même couleur. Elle coiffa ensuite mi-longs de couleur blonds avec des mèches brunes rapidement. La jeune héritière se mit ensuite du mascara et un peu de fond de teint. Maintenant, elle pouvait rejoindre son père.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle à manger, la jeune fille découvrir son père la tête dans son journal.

 **\- Bonjour, Père**. Commença-t-elle pour briser la glace.

Son père, un homme à la carrure imposante , les cheveux bruns avec une fine moustache de même couleur et des yeux noirs perçants, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre en or.

 **\- Tu es en retard, Lucy.** Tonna-t-il, sans regarder sa fille. **Il est 8h02.**

 **\- Je suis en retard de seulement deux minutes, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.**

Monsieur Heartifilia déposa bruyamment son journal et dévisagea sa fille d'un œil sévère.

 **\- Comment oses-tu me répondre ?! Que dirait ta mère si elle te voyait ainsi ?!**

 **\- Si elle était encore parmi nous, elle ne me verrait jamais comme cela ! Si mère ne serait pas morte, vous n'agiriez pas comme vous le faites !**

 **\- Alors, tu insinues que notre dispute est de ma faute ?!** Hurla-t-il, contrarié

 **\- Oui. C'est toujours le même refrain chaque matin avec vous ! À chaque fois, c'est parce que j'arrive une ou deux minutes en retard !**

 **\- Si tu n'arrivais pas en retard, nous ne nous disputerions pas.**

 **\- Décidément, vous ne comprenez vraiment rien!** Lança la jeune héritière, outrée par l'attitude de son père.

À ces mots, Lucy ouvrit brusquement la grande porte de verre menant aux jardins puis courut. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la forêt entourant le domaine. Elle savait où elle pourrait se réfugier : sur la tombe de sa défunte mère, Layla Heartifilia. Lorsque la jeune héritière fut enfin arrivée, elle marcha doucement vers la pierre tombale. On aurait dit une sorte de lui sacré, éclairé par un rayon de lumière et les nombreuses petites fleurs roses, jaunes et blanches. Lucy examina alors la pierre tombale : "Cit-gît, Layla Heartifilia, femme, mère et mage exceptionnelle". Mage ... La jeune fille ignorait ce que cela signifiait. Elle avait déjà essayé de demander sa signification à son père de nombreuses fois, mais il répondait sans cesse que cela était sans importance. La jeune héritière leva alors les yeux sur la statue. Il s'agissait d'une femme aux longs cheveux et au sourire bienveillant. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, cette statue lui rappelait sa mère. Elle tenait aussi dans sa main droite un sceptre montant jusqu'à ses épaules. Tout en haut du bâton se trouvait un cercle avec une colombe inscrite à l'intérieur. En dehors de son sceptre, la statue arborait une longue robe comme en portaient souvent les déesses grecques dans les représentations. Peut-être cette statue en était-elle une ? Mais Lucy ne se rappelait vraiment pas d'une déesse ayant pour symbole une colombe.

* * *

Après avoir autant pleuré, la jeune fille finit par s'endormir près de la tombe de Layla Heartifilia. Pourtant, elle fut vite réveillée par un étrange hurlement. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la jeune héritière se retrouva nez à nez face à une étrange créature. Le monstre devait bien faire deux voire trois mètres de haut ! Il avait quatre paires de bras et se tenait non pas sur des pieds, mais sur des mains ! Ses yeux, aussi noirs que ceux de son père, la dévisageait curieusement. Sentant la peur s'emparer d'elle, la jeune héritière poussa un long hurlement, espérant que quelqu'un l'eut entendu. Pour toute réponse, l'horrible monstre à huit bras rugit encore plus fort, montrant ses crocs ensanglantés. Prise de peur, Lucy essaya tant bien que mal à s'enfuir. Elle courut longtemps, mais l'affreuse créature gagnait de plus en plus de terrain. Ne regardant pas où elle mettait les pieds, la jeune fille fini par trébucher sur une branche d'arbre et tomba. Le monstre s'approcha de plus en plus d'elle. La jeune héritière essaya tant bien que mal à se lever mais sa cheville lui faisait extrêmement mal. La créature, maintenant en face d'elle, approcha une de ses horribles mains pour l'attraper, mais celle-ci fut gelée avant même de pouvoir la saisir. Ce fut alors qu'un garçon brun sauta depuis le haut d'un arbre et prononça, les mains tendues vers le monstre :

 _ **\- Cercueil de glace !**_

La créature se retrouva complètement gelée sur place. Le garçon se posa alors et terre puis hurla :

 **\- Natsu ! À toi !**

 **\- Pas besoin de me le dire.** Répliqua une voix derrière la jeune fille.

Un garçon aux cheveux roses hérissés s'avança lentement. Il leva alors les deux mains en direction de la créature désormais gelée.

 _ **\- Explosion de feu !**_

Dans un bruit sourd, le monstre explosa, ne laissant derrière lui seulement de la poussière violette. Lucy n'en revenait pas. Ces deux garçons venaient-ils vraiment d'utiliser de la magie ? Mais qui sont-ils ? D'où viennent-ils ? Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête ! Elle fut soudain tirée de sa torpeur par le garçon brun.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** Lui avait-il demandé

 **\- Oui ... Je crois ...**

 **\- T'as de la chance qu'on passait par là.** Affirma le garçon aux cheveux roses

 **\- On ne s'est même pas présentés !** S'exclama le brun. Je suis Grey. **Et mon pote, la tête brûlée là, c'est Natsu.**

 **\- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour me présenter, le congélateur.**

Grey lui lança un regard perçant.

 **\- Tu veux t'battre ?** Demanda-t-il

 **\- C'est quand tu veux !** Répondit son camarade.

Natsu serra le poing puis celui-ci se mit à flamber. La jeune fille Écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? De son côté, Grey joignit les mains. Soudainement, l'air devint de plus en plus glaçant. Ils allaient réellement se battre ! La jeune héritière devait faire quelque chose !

 **\- Arrêtez !** Hurla-t-elle

Les deux garçons la regardèrent. Toujours au sol, elle croisa les bras.

 **\- Merci de m'avoir aidée. Je suis Lucy Heartifilia. Et j'aurais vraiment besoin d'aide pour marcher.**

 **\- Quoi ?!** S'exclamèrent les deux amis en même temps

 **\- Lorsque j'essayais d'échapper à cette créature, je me suis foulée la cheville,** expliqua-t-elle, désignant son membre cassé. **Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait au minimum m'aider à marcher jusque chez moi ?**

 **\- Pas de problème !** S'exclama Grey, ayant enlevé sa chemise et qui l'a pris dans ses bras comme une princesse.

Natsu soupira puis dit à son ami :

 **\- Heureusement que Juvia n'est pas là ! Elle serait jalouse à coup sûr ! Après tout, vous sortez ensemble ...**

 **\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! On sort pas ensemble ! Et puis j'ai bien compris ton petit jeu ! Tu veux juste porter la Princesse pour récolter tout les honneurs !**

 **\- Pas ... Pas du tout !**

 **\- C'est bon prends la. Je veux pas que Juvia fasse encore une nouvelle crise de jalousie.**

Grey posa délicatement la jeune fille à terre. Elle fit attention à ne pas prendre appui sur son pied droit, où elle avait mal. Natsu prit ensuite Lucy dans ses bras. Le garçon aux cheveux rose lui adressa son plus charmant sourire, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir ...

* * *

 _Voilà, premier chapitre terminé. Je me lance tout juste dans la fanfiction alors cela serait vraiment sympa d'avoir vos impressions. Je trouve ce chapitre un peu court, mais j'essaierai d'en faire des plus longs, à l'avenir ! Et puis, mieux vaut commencer doucement, non ?_


	2. Chapitre II

**_Chapitre II :_**

* * *

Jamais Natsu et Grey n'avaient vu une maison pareille ! Elle devait bien avoir deux étages et occupait facilement cinq hectares. Le domaine, construit avec des pierres parfaitement polies, ressemblait à une sorte de château. Lucy assura soudainement à Natsu de la poser à terre.

 **\- Je ne voudrais pas que les membres du personnel me voient ainsi,** expliqua-t-elle.

Mais ce fut un peu tard. Un petit groupe d'environ dix personnes se hâtaient dans leur direction.

 **\- Mademoiselle !** Hurlaient-ils. **Que vous est-il arrivé ?! Et qui sont ces deux garçons ?**

Avec un calme apparent, la jeune fille expliqua l'incident dans la forêt, comment le monstre avait essayé de l'attaquer, la façon dont Natsu et Grey se sont facilement débarrassé de cette brute. Les serviteurs les remercièrent poliment. Ce furent alors à leur tour d'expliquer que Monsieur Heartifilia venait de quitter le domaine pour une affaire urgente.

 **\- Heureusement pour vous qu'il n'est pas là, Mademoiselle. Il vous aurait dans doute sermonnée !** S'exclama la dame s'occupant des cuisines.

Croisant les bras et levant le yeux au ciel, la jeune fille répondit froidement :

 **\- Je me fiche de mon père. Ce n'est qu'un incapable qui ne pense qu'à lui !**

Lucy se retourna ensuite vers ses amis. Ils jouaient les désintéressés, Natsu croisant les bras derrière la tête regardant en l'air et Grey les mains dans les poches scrutant l'horizon.

 **\- Et si vous passiez le déjeuner en ma compagnie ?** Demanda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres,

 **\- Je ne sais pas si on peut accepter ...** commença le brun,

 **\- Elle a bien parlé de bouffe ? Alors on y va !** S'exclama le garçon aux cheveux roses.

Ce dernier, impatient, s'élança en direction de la cuisine, suivant la cuisinière.

 **\- Vois mon invitation comme une façon de vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée, tout les deux.** Dit-elle à Grey.

La jeune fille s'avança à son tour en direction des cuisines, suivie de près par le brun .

* * *

Les deux amis arrivèrent dans une vaste salle comportant des fours, des fourneaux, des réfrigérateurs et autre choses indispensable que l'on trouvait dans une cuisine. La jeune héritière et le brun rejoignirent leur ami Natsu déjà installé à table.

 **\- Je finis de vous préparer le déjeuner, puis je vous laisserai seule avec vos deux ... amis.**

 **\- Bien.**

Grey lança un regard noir à la cuisinière. Il n'aimait pas vraiment son attitude vis-à-vis d'eux. D'ailleurs, le brun ignorait pourquoi. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini, la grosse dame déposa au centre de la table un excellent poulet frit accompagné de succulentes pommes de terre.

 **\- À table !** S'écria Natsu

 **\- Pas tout de suite !** S'exclama la cuisinière tout en rattrapant le garçon aux cheveux roses qui si jetait déjà sur la nourriture.

La grosse dame revint ensuite avec assiettes, fourchette et couteaux puis mit le couvert. Après avoir souhaité un bon appétit, cette dernière s'en alla.

* * *

Pendant le repas, Lucy en profita pour poser pas mal de questions :

 **\- Dites, ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure pour anéantir le monstre, c'était bien de la magie, non ?**

 **\- Exactement !** Se pressa de répondre Natsu. **Nous sommes des mages de la ville de Fairy Tail.**

 **\- Étant la fille de Layla Heartifilia, tu devrais le savoir , non ?** Questionna le brun

 **\- Non. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait réellement des mages ! Mais ... comment se fait-il que je devais le savoir ?**

 **\- Tout simplement parce que tu en es une toi aussi !** Répondit le garçon aux cheveux roses

 **\- Ne me faites pas rire.**

 **\- Nous sommes sérieux.** Dit Grey d'un ton glacial. **Nous ne plaisantons pas avec la magie. Pour ce qui est de ta mère, sache qu'elle était une mage célèbre.**

 **\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je suis moi aussi une mage parce que ma mère en était une.** Résuma la jeune fille. **Ce serait donc une histoire de descendance ?**

 **\- Oui ! Chaque mage descend d'un des neufs grands dieux de la magie. Rien à voir avec les dieux grecs ou romains que tu as pu étudier jusqu'ici. Oublie-les. Pour les mages, il existe seulement les dieux de la magie.** Expliqua Natsu. **Prends-moi par exemple : je descends de la Déesse Ignis, donc je peux utiliser la magie de feu.**

 **\- Quant à moi, je me sers de la magie de glace donc je descends du Dieu Glaciem. Il existe la Déesse de l'eau : Aqua ; le Dieu de la Terre : Terra ; le Dieu de l'air ou du vent : Ventus ; le Dieu de la Foudre : Fulgur ; le Dieu de l'acier : Ferrum. Mais il a deux dieux qui surpassent les sept autres. Il s'agit de la Déesse de la Lumière, Lumina et le Dieu des Ténèbres, Ténébros. Mais tu dois savoir que ces deux derniers dieux possèdent que très peu d'enfants. En trouver est extrêmement rare.** Conclut Grey

 **\- J'ai une dernière question : de qui descendait ma mère ?**

 **\- La Déesse Lumina.** Répondirent en cœur les deux garçons.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'immense salle. Comment pouvait-elle être une personne si importante ? Si sa mère était réellement une mage, alors pourquoi l'avait-elle toujours caché jusqu'ici ? Est-ce que son père, lui, était au courant ? Mais la jeune fille trouva inutile de poser toute ces questions aux garçons. Ils étaient sans doute sans réponses, eux aussi. Néanmoins, elle trouva utile de poser la question suivante, voulant briser la glace :

 **\- Que faisiez vous dans la forêt entourant le domaine ?**

Natsu se gratta derrière la tête, puis répondit avec un large sourire :

 **\- On pourchassait le monstre qui te suivait. C'était une mission.**

 **\- Une mission ?**

 **\- Tu comprendras plus tard.**

 **\- Lucy, est-ce la première fois que tu te fais attaquer ?** Demanda le brun, très sérieux

 **\- Et bien, maintenant que tu en parles ... Je ne crois pas. En fait, ma mère se promenait souvent dans la forêt entourant le domaine avec moi. Je me souviens qu'elle emmenait toujours avec elle une sorte de pendentif. Ma mère me répétait sans cesse qu'il "éloigne les démons". Je l'ai toujours d'ailleurs ! Vous voulez le voir ?**

Les deux amis firent un hochement de tête puis suivirent la jeune héritière jusqu'à sa chambre.

 **\- Attendez-moi ici.** Annonça la jeune fille, le rouge aux joues.

Les deux garçons attendirent quelques instants, luttant pour ne pas se battre comme ils le faisaient souvent lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Ce fut alors que la jeune héritière sortie enfin de la pièce.

 **\- Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais je ne pouvais pas rester dans la même tenue.**

Grey et Natsu regardèrent Lucy de haut en bas. Elle portait une légère robe de soie noire descendant jusqu'aux genoux. La jeune fille chaussait des petites bottines noires aussi. Mais ce qui les intriguèrent le plus, ce fut le collier autour de son cou. Pas très imposant, s'il s'agissait du pendentif, on aurait pu le prendre pour un simple bijou car il était en forme de cristal de couleur violet.

 **\- C'est le pendentif dont tu nous parlais ? Demanda finalement le garçon aux cheveux roses**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Voyons s'il est vraiment magique.**

Grey toucha rapidement le cristal. À peine l'avait-il effleuré qu'il ressentit l'énorme puissance magique à l'intérieur.

 **\- Il renferme bien de la magie.** Conclut le brun. **Tu ne devrais pas t'en séparer.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Le brun se tourna ensuite vers Natsu et lui donna un petit coup de coude dans le torse.

 **\- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!**

 **\- T'as oublié de quoi on a parlé ?** Demanda Grey, les mains dans les poches

 **\- Ah oui !**

Le garçon aux cheveux roses de tourna vers la jeune héritière et lui prit les mains.

 **\- Lucy. Viens avec nous à Fairy Tail !**

 **\- Mais ... et mon père ?**

 **\- Laisse lui un mot, il comprendra,** fit le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Lucy sembla réfléchir. Tout abandonner. Sa vie au domaine Heartifilia. Les disputes avec son père. Les membres du personnel. La tombe de sa mère. Son père. Tout. Pouvait-elle vraiment laissé son passé derrière elle ? Et que dirait son père en apprenant la nouvelle ? La jeune fille s'en fichait. Désormais, c'était à elle de vivre sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Oui. Lucy suivra les traces de sa mère en tant que mage. Elle irait à Fairy Tail. Qu'importe se qu'en pensent les autres. Son choix était fait et personne, pas son père, ne l'empêcherait de suivre sa voie en tant que mage.

 **\- C'est bon,** finit-elle enfin par dire, **mon choix est fait. Je vais avec vous à Fairy Tail !**

À cette nouvelle, Natsu sauta de joie sur la jeune fille.

 **\- Je savais que tu viendrais !** Fit-il souriant de toute ses dents.

Ce sourire fit rougir Lucy. Elle devait l'avouer, la jeune Heartifilia trouvait ce sourire très mignon.

 **\- Au lieu de flirter, tout les deux, vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait y aller ?** Lança soudainement Grey.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses lâcha enfin la jeune fille. Le brun se remit enfin à parler :

 **\- Pour nous rendre à Fairy Tail, il va falloir prendre le train partant d'ici jusqu'à Magnolia, la ville étant la plus proche de la nôtre.**

 **\- Non. Nous devrons prendre le train depuis Valnise. Aucun train ne passe par ici quand mon père est en voyage d'affaire,** expliqua doucement Lucy

 **\- Génial ! Rien de mieux que la marche à pied !** S'écria Natsu, visiblement très optimiste.

 **\- Bon, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire la lettre à mon père. Suivez-moi !**

Lucy partie en courant vers un endroit bien précis : le bureau de Monsieur Heartifilia. Vérifiant que personne ne regardait dans sa direction, la jeune fille s'engouffra discrètement dans la pièce en compagnie de Grey et Natsu. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, on pouvait remarquer de l'émerveillement s'illuminer dans leurs yeux ! Un long tapis rouge commençant depuis la double porte en bois menait jusqu'au bureau du propriétaire des lieux. En face, des énormes vitres donnaient sur des jardins radieux. À côté d'eux se trouvait deux escaliers, un à droite et un à gauche, donnant à l'étage supérieur où se trouvait une immense bibliothèque.

 **\- Dis Lucy, pourquoi on est ici, au fait ?** Demanda alors Natsu.

Assise au bureau de son père, l'intéressée leva la tête pour répondre :

 **\- J'écris un mot à mon père, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.**

La jeune fille chercha alors dans les tiroirs pour trouver une feuille de papier. Elle prit ensuite une plume et de l'encre puis commença à écrire. Au bout de cinq minutes, Lucy releva enfin la tête puis annonça :

 **\- C'est bon. Nous pouvons y aller.**

* * *

 _Et voilà un second chapitre qui se clôture. Désolée mais il y a énormément de blabla mais il fallait bien expliquer un peu de chose à cette pauvre Lucy, elle semblait si perdue ... Bref, je vous promet qu'il y aura un minimum d'action dans le chapitre 3 mais je ne dévoilerai rien :p Merci d'avoir vos impressions sur ma fanfiction !_


	3. Chapitre III

**_Chapitre III :_**

* * *

Après avoir franchi la forêt entourant le domaine Heartifilia, Lucy, Natsu et Grey parvinrent enfin à la ville de Valnise. N'étant jamais sortie de son domaine, la jeune fille aurait beaucoup aimé la visiter. Mais les deux garçons refusèrent sous prétexte qu'ils devaient absolument rentrer à Fairy Tail. Ce fut donc en traînant des pieds qu'elle suivit les deux jeunes hommes.

* * *

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la gare, une drôle d'atmosphère planait dans l'air. Beaucoup de personnes étaient entassées devant les quais, parlant et hurlant bruyamment. Certains discutaient entre eux, tandis que d'autres criaient leur mécontentement dans une direction bien précisé.

 **\- À ce train là, on va le rater,** fit remarquer Grey

 **\- Tant mieux !** S'exclama alors Natsu, à la grande surprise de Lucy.

On aurait dit que le garçon aux drôles de cheveux roses ne voulait pas vraiment prendre le train. Soudain, la jeune fille eut une idée. Elle annonça alors à ses amis qu'elle allait se fondre dans la foule pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Après s'être faite bousculée, marcher sur les pieds, se prendre des coups involontaire, la jeune héritière revint annoncer à ses amis :

 **\- Voilà le bilan : pour des raisons de sécurité, il n'y aura pas de train avant demain.**

 **\- De sécurité ?** Répéta le brun

 **\- Super !** S'écria Natsu, apparemment heureux.

Les trois amis sortirent donc de la gare. Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ?

 **\- J'espère que vous êtes prêt pour la marche à pied !** S'écria Natsu

 **\- T'y penses pas sérieusement ?! Marcher jusqu'à Fairy Tail serait bien plus long que prendre le train demain !** S'exclama Grey, à l'encontre de la proposition de son ami mais aussi rival

 **\- Alors qu'allons-nous faire ?** Demanda Lucy

 **\- Commençons par trouver un hôtel,** proposa le brun

 **\- Pfff ... La flemme ...** Se plaignit le garçon aux cheveux roses.

Ce fut alors que la jeune fille eut une idée. Elle voulait absolument visiter la ville. Lucy prit alors Natsu par le bras et ordonna à Grey de trouver un hôtel tandis qu'eux iraient en ville. Sans attendre une réponse si brun, elle s'enfuit avec Natsu.

* * *

Certes, il n'avait pas envie de se balader avec Lucy, mais il devait avouer qu'il préférait rester avec elle plutôt qu'avec Grey. Et puis, rester seul avec une jolie fille, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux ! En sa compagnie, ils visitèrent divers endroit de la ville : la grande place, aujourd'hui très animée par le marché, la " Fontaine des Amoureux" , endroit où les deux amis restèrent seulement quelques secondes, ne voulant pas être pris pour un couple ! Et autre divers endroit que présentait Valnise.

Natsu jeta alors un coup d'œil au ciel. Il attrapa Lucy par le bras et lui dit :

 **\- Le soleil commence à se coucher. On devrait rentrer.**

 **\- Oui. Tu as raison. Mais comment va-t-on faire pour retrouver Grey ?**

 **\- J'ai un odorat super développé ! Je peux donc sentir son odeur. Viens, on va passer par là !**

Natsu prit Lucy par la main et ils s'engouffrèrent dans une petite ruelle sombre, à l'abri des regards. Bizarrement, le garçon eut une drôle d'impression. Comme si quelqu'un les suivait. Tandis que son amie continuait tranquillement son chemin, le garçon aux cheveux roses fit volte-face. Personne. Puis, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Natsu sentit quelqu'un le frapper derrière la tête. Puis plus rien. Le noir. Le vide. Le néant.

* * *

Lucy marchait tranquillement lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. La jeune fille se tourna rapidement mais ne vit personne. Inquiète, elle chercha Natsu mais lui non plus n'était plus là. Mais que se passait-il ? Où se trouvait son ami ? Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. La jeune héritière se retourna et elle fit face à un groupe de jeunes voyous. Certains étaient armés de battes de baseball. Elle fut rapidement encerclée.

 **\- Tu devrais pas te promener toute seule, tu sais.**

 **\- Mais je n'étais pas seule ! Natsu était avec moi !**

 **\- Oh. Tu veux parler de lui ?** Fit une voix derrière elle.

Lucy se tourna une nouvelle fois. Un des délinquants tenait son ami par les cheveux, inconscient.

 **\- Natsu !**

La jeune fille en restant interdite. Comment lui, un mage, pouvait-il se faire battre par de simples voyous ?! Soudainement, le garçon que tenait son ami par les cheveux s'approcha d'elle et l'examina :

 **\- J'ai l'impression de te connaître... On ne s'est pas déjà vu ?**

 **\- Impossible ! Je suis Lucy Heartifilia ! Jamais je ne resterais avec des gens de votre espèce !** Assura-t-elle, essayant de cacher sa peur.

Le jeune héritière comprit alors qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe ! Lucy leur avait dévoilé son identité ! "Oups ..." se dit-elle, mettant ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Sachant maintenant qui elle était, celui que tenait Natsu ordonna à sa bande de la saisir. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que déjà l'un d'eux la retenait, les mains derrière le dos. Il murmura alors à son oreille :

 **\- Grâce à toi, nous allons gagner beaucoup d'argent ! J'imagine que ton père ne laissera pas se fifille chérie entre nos mains.**

 **\- Grr ...**

Lucy se débattait autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais son emprise sur elle était bien trop forte. La jeune fille commençait à perdre espoir quand soudain, le pendentif de sa mère se mit à luire. Ce fut ensuite tout son corps à elle qui brilla ! Lorsqu'elle put enfin rouvrir les yeux , Lucy constata désormais qu'elle portait une armure ! La jeune fille portait sur la tête un casque blanc avec deux ailes de couleur blanche avec des rayures noires. Elle avait des gants blancs partant de ses avant bras jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Lucy portait également une sorte de robe bustier en fer allant jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux. Au dessus de sa poitrine trônait le cristal violet du pendentif de Layla Heartifilia. Enfin, la jeune fille chaussait des bottes en acier blanches avec des rayures noires allant juste en dessous de ses genoux.

Ayant tous été ébloui par Lucy, la bande de voyous s'était écartée d'elle. La jeune Heartifilia en profita pour se mettre en position d'attaque. Les poings sérrés, la jeune fille s'élança en direction de celui qui la retenait. Pour se défendre, ce dernier s'arma d'une batte. Il essaya d'asséner un coup sur Lucy, mais celle-ci esquiva d'une roulade sur le côté. Reprenant appuis sur ses mains et par la force de ses bras, la jeune héritière l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la ruelle grâce à un coup de pied en pleine figure ! Lucy se relava d'un bond et défia du regard chacun d'entre eux. Tous pris de peur les délinquants s'enfuirent. La jeune fille eut un sourire victorieux. Soudain, elle remarqua Natsu qui essayait de se relever. La jeune Heartifilia se précipita sur lui pour lui porter secours. Lucy fut soulagée lorsqu'elle vit son ami ami ouvrir les paupières, dévoilant ses beaux yeux émeraudes.

 **\- Lucy ? C'est quoi cette tenue ?**

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils puis fini par répondre :

 **\- Je l'ignore. Le pendentif à brillé puis je me suis retrouvée vêtue de cette armure ...**

Le garçon aux cheveux roses se releva difficilement puis regarda autour de lui.

 **\- Pourquoi je suis allongé dans cette ruelle moi ?! Hé, tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer ?**

* * *

 _Troisième chapitre fini ! Comme je vous l'avais dit, il y a eu un peu d'action dans ce chapitre ! Lucy découvre peu à peu ses pouvoirs ! D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé de faire d'elle un personnage un peu plus combatif. Je dis pas qu'elle sert à rien dans le manga, au contraire, j'adore sa magie de constellationniste mais je voulais un peu casser le fait qu'elle se serve presque tout le temps de ses esprits pour combattre. J'ai bien dit PRESQUE ! Bref, je m'enfonce je crois ^^' Pour le prochain chapitre, Lucy découvrira enfin la belle ville de Fairy Tail !_


	4. Chapitre IV

**_Chapitre IV :_**

* * *

Il était tard et Grey commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Voilà maintenant trois heures qu'il attendait, seul, dans cette chambre. Pour passer le temps, le brun s'amusait à construire de minuscules armes avec sa magie de glace. Au bout d'un moment, le garçon trouva cela lassant et décida de tout détruire. Les mains dans ses poches, il se dirigea vers la terrasse. Grey s'appuya contre la rambarde et regarda les personnes qui passaient. Bizarrement, seules les filles le voyait et toutes rigolaient en rougissant. Le brun connaissait bien ce genre d'attitude chez les jeunes filles. Il le savait, il était ce type de garçon dont toutes les filles tombaient facilement amoureuses grâce à son charme et son physique de rêve. Soudainement, le brun comprit pourquoi elles rigolaient ... Il ne portait rien, mis à part un caleçon ! Ça lui arrivait si souvent d'enlever ses vêtements sans s'en rendre compte ! Honteux, Grey rentra dans la chambre et se rhabilla illico !

* * *

Lucy et Natsu se couraient l'un derrière l'autre pour rapidement rejoindre l'hôtel où les attendaient Grey. Le garçon aux cheveux roses le savait, lorsque le mage de glace se fâchait, ça finissait vite en baston. Mais pour une fois que le mage de feu de feu avait une bonne raison d'être en retard, il allait en profiter !

Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé la chambre indiquée par l'hôtelier, Natsu conseilla à Lucy de rester derrière lui. Le jeune homme toqua puis ouvrit discrètement la porte ... Et ce fut un Grey furax accompagné d'une épée de glace qui les accueillirent :

 **\- Vous avez idée de l'heure qu'il est ?!**

 **\- Oh ... ! Tu t'es inquiété pour nous, le frigo ?** Se moquait Natsu.

Ce dernier allait frapper le brun quand quelqu'un s'interposa.

 **\- Lucy ! Laisse-moi lui régler son compte !**

 **\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous battre ici ?!**

Face au regard sérieux de la jeune fille, le mage de feu céda et il n'y eut aucune bagarre. Reprenant un air sérieux, le garçon aux cheveux roses demanda à Grey pourquoi il était armé.

 **\- T'inquiète pas, l'allumette, je comptais pas te frapper avec,** répondit le mage de glace. **C'est juste que j'ai vus des types louches vous suivre lorsque vous êtes arrivé ...**

Lucy se dirigea vers la terrasse. Effectivement, elle put remarquer un petit groupe de cinq personnes. La jeune fille plissa les yeux. "Encore ici, ceux là ?!" Se dit-elle.

 **\- Hé, Grey ! Ce sont eux qui nous suivaient ?**

 **\- Ouai. Vous les connaissez ?**

 **\- Et comment !** S'exclama Natsu qui venait de les rejoindre. **Lucy leur a foutu une bonne raclée !**

 **\- Ce ... C'était de la chance ...** Balbutia la jeune fille.

Le mage de feu expliqua alors au mage de glace ce qu'il s'était passé. Lucy affirma qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le pendentif avait brillé. D'ailleurs, il brilla de la même façon lorsque l'armure disparut pour laisser place à sa tenue habituelle. Grey croisa les bras et sembla réfléchir.

 **\- Nous en parlerons au Maître une fois rentré,** dit-il à ses deux amis. **Allons dormir maintenant, demain la route risquera d'être longue.**

 **\- À qui le dis-tu ...** Pleurnicha Natsu

 **\- Attendez ! Je vais dormir dans la même chambre que ... vous ?** Demanda soudainement Lucy.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, incompréhensibles. " Mais qu'est-ce qui la dérange au juste ?! " Se demandèrent-ils. Les deux mages regardèrent la jeune fille avec de gros yeux. Devenant roue de honte, cette dernière s'expliqua :

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dormi avec des garçons avant ...**

 **\- Ah ! Si c'est qu'ça alors pas de quoi s'inquiéter et allons nous coucher !** Affirma Natsu en tapant sur le dos de Lucy.

Le mage de feu sauta sur un des lits au hasard qui s'avérait être celui le plus près de la porte. Grey dit alors à la jeune fille qu'elle pouvait choisir et qu'il prendrait celui restant. Lucy choisit donc le lit le plus près de la fenêtre et le mage de glace celui entre Natsu et elle. Alors qu'elle allait sombrer dans un sommeil profond, la jeune héritière fut soudainement réveillée par un de ses amis :

 **\- J'ai faim !** Se plaignait-il

À côté d'elle, Grey se réveilla d'un bon, furieux d'avoir dû ouvrir les yeux alors qu'il faisait un rêve merveilleux.

 **\- Mais tu vas la fermer un peu ?!**

 **\- Mais j'ai la dalle !**

 **\- Y'a pas que toi qui a faim ! Alors maintenant tu te la ferme et tu dors !**

Face à ces paroles, Natsu n'insista pas et se recoucha sans dire un mot.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lucy et ses amis se rendirent dès le lever du soleil à la gare. Là-bas, ils payèrent leurs places. Puis les trois amis attendirent le train. Un moment très embarrassant, puisqu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Lorsque la locomotive arriva enfin, la jeune fille fut la première à monter, suivie par Grey et enfin Natsu qui traînait des pieds en marmonnant quelque chose. La jeune héritière choisit les places les plus en retrait, pour pouvoir discuter plus calmement. Elle alla pour s'asseoir près de la fenêtre quand Natsu s'y installa avant. Lucy allait protester mais le brun lui affirma qu'ils valait mieux pour eux qu'il prenne cette place. La jeune fille n'insista pas et s'assit à côté du mage de feu. Pour ce qui était du mage de glace, il s'installa en face de Natsu. Le train démarra alors et le visage du garçon aux cheveux roses devint vert. Inquiète, Lucy s'affola :

 **\- Natsu, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!**

Dans son coin, Grey rigolait de plein poumons tout en désignant son meilleur ami.

 **\- Il a le mal des transports !**

À ce moment là, elle comprit. Natsu ne voulait pas prendre le train car il avait le mal des transports ! Le pauvre... Et dire qu'ils en ont pour une bonne heure ... ! Soudainement, le ventre de Lucy émit un grondement.

 **\- Pardon, mais j'ai faim ...** Dit-elle se tenant le ventre

 **\- Parle pas ... de bouffe ... s'il te plaît ...** Essaya d'articuler le pauvre mage de feu entre deux nausées

 **\- Ne parles pas, sinon ça va empirer,** conseilla la jeune fille. **Attends, je sais comment faire pour que tu souffres moins.**

La jeune Heartifilia prit la tête de son ami et la déposa sur ses genoux. Elle lui demanda ensuite de s'allonger. En voyant cela, Grey écarquilla les yeux. Il ne connaissait pas cette astuce !

 **\- Ça à l'air de marcher,** constata le mage de glace

 **\- Et en plus, on a une belle vue !** Plaisanta Natsu

 **\- Hé ! Sale pervers !**

Tous trois rigolèrent à gorges déployées. Vraiment, Lucy ne regrettait pas d'être partie !

* * *

Lucy et ses compagnons, après une heure de trajet en train, arrivèrent à la ville de Magnolia. C'était une ville séparée en deux par un long fleuve. D'après Natsu, il n'y a rien de vraiment très intéressant ici, mis à part la cathédrale de Kardia et le parc verdoyant. Et puis, de toute façon, les trois amis devaient absolument rejoindre Fairy Tail. Mais la jeune fille ne s'inquiéta pas. Magnolia étant la ville la plus proche de la cité des mages, elle aura sûrement l'occasion de la visiter un de ces jours. Ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres que la jeune Heartifilia continua fièrement sa route vers Fairy Tail.

* * *

Les trois amis durent donc sortir de la ville, franchir le fleuve, puis la forêt. Lucy commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Sous ce soleil de plomb, elle avait faim, soif, mal à la tête et même ses jambes ne pouvait presque plus la supporter ! La jeune fille remarqua alors comme une énorme pancarte. Même en plissant des yeux, elle ne parvenait pas à lire. La jeune Heartifilia continua de suivre Grey et Natsu sans se plaindre. Ils atteignirent alors la pancarte que Lucy avait déjà aperçu au loin. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Croisant tous les deux leurs bras sur leurs torses, Grey parla le premier :

 **\- Voyons maintenant si tu es réellement une mage.**

 **\- Lis cette pancarte !**

Quoi ? La jeune fille devait simplement lire ?! Mais il n'y a pas seulement les mages qui savaient lire, si ?

 _ **\- Fairy Tail,**_ répondit-elle blasée.

Qu'y avait-il de si difficile à lire, franchement... ? Les deux mages se regardèrent et sourirent.

 **\- Félicitation !** S'écrièrent-ils

 **\- Seul les mages peuvent voir Fairy Tail !** Expliqua Natsu, un immense sourire aux lèvres

 **\- C'est plus clair maintenant que vous le dites...**

 **\- Maintenant tu peux entrer,** lui dit le mage de feu, toujours aussi souriant.

Lucy s'exécuta et elle passa sous la pancarte. La ville de Fairy Tail n'avait qu'une seule entrée, et c'était bien évidemment celle-ci. La cité des mages se trouvait sur une île entourée d'un long fleuve . La jeune fille pouvait apercevoir au loin un panneau avec quelques affiches. En face, elle distinguait quelques maisons, plus ou moins grandes, mais toutes avec la même couleur sur leurs façades : marron.

La jeune Heartifilia avançait de plus en plus vers la ville, émerveillée. Elle fut soudain rappelée à la raison par une voix qui lui était inconnue.

 **\- Bonjour. Tu es nouvelle ?**

Lucy se retourna et fit face à une très belle jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux blancs tombant jusqu'au bas de son dos laissaient apparaître un visage laiteux, des grands yeux bleus et un sourire accueillant. Elle portait une longue robe rose avec des rubans.

 **\- Peut-être voudrais-tu que je me présente d'abord. Je suis Mirajane Strauss. Et toi ?**

 **\- Lucy Heartifilia.**

Lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom, Mirajane sourit encore plus.

 **\- Es-tu venue ici toute seule ?**

 **\- Non. Il y avait Natsu et Grey avec moi. Hé ! Où ils sont d'ailleurs ?!**

 **\- Tu veux parler de Natsu Dragneer et de Grey Fullbuster ? Le Maître les a convoqué.**

 **\- Oh.**

La jeune fille aurait préféré avoir ses amis avec elle pour mieux connaître cette ville mais tant pis. Et puis s'ils étaient convoqués par le Maître, cela devait être une affaire plutôt urgente, non ?

 **\- Je devrais peut-être t'expliquer comment est constituée notre ville ?**

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs s'éclaircit un peu la gorge puis prit une pose de professeur.

 **\- Pour commencer, bienvenue dans notre charmante ville de mages : Fairy Tail ! Nous sommes sur une île et par conséquent la ville est entourée d'eau. Ici, nous sommes à l'entrée. Comme tu peux le voir, il y a un panneau d'affichage. Les mages viennent ici pour accepter les missions qui s'y trouvent. Nous sommes actuellement au Sud-Ouest de la ville. Ensuite, Fairy Tail est constituée de neufs quartiers différents selon le type de magie utilisée. Au Nord, tu trouveras le quartier du feu, au Nord-Est le quartier de la glace, à l'Est le quartier de la foudre, au Sud-Est le quartier du vent ou de l'air comme tu veux, au Sud le quartier de l'eau, à l'Ouest le quartier de la terre, au Nord-Ouest le quartier de l'Acier, au Centre-Ouest le quartier des Ténèbres et enfin au Centre-Est le quartier de la Lumière. Mais ces deux derniers quartiers sont actuellement inoccupés. Bref, si tu veux reconnaître un quartier, il te suffit de regarder la couleur de la façade des maisons. Excuse-moi, ça fait peut-être un peu trop d'informations ?**

 **\- Non, non, ça va ...** Répondit Lucy en clignant des yeux

 **\- Alors maintenant, sais-tu dans quel quartier tu dois aller ?**

La jeune fille réfléchit. Natsu et Grey lui avait déjà dit quel genre de magie elle contrôlait car sa mère utilisait celle-là. Mais ... et s'ils s'étaient trompés ? Tant pis.

 **\- Quartier de la Lumière.**

 **\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Lucy Heartifilia , fille de Layla Heartifilia.** (Mirajane lui sourit) **Allons choisir ta maison maintenant.**

Le jeune femme entraînante la jeune fille jusqu'au Centre-Est de la ville, en passant entre les quartiers Eau et Air, reconnaissables grâce à leurs couleurs : bleu pour l'eau et vert pour l'air. En chemin, la jeune femme de Lumière demanda à Mirajane quel type de magie elle pratiquait. Cette dernière lui avait répondu qu'elle pouvait se transformer et par conséquent, la jeune femme descendait du Dieu de la terre, Terra. Plus elle parlait avec elle, plus Lucy trouvait Mirajane sympa.

 **\- Voilà,** finit-elle par annoncer, **nous sommes au quartier de la Lumière ! Tu peux choisir n'importe quelle maison tant qu'elle est de couleur jaune !**

La jeune blonde aux mèches brunes hésita un moment. Toutes les maisons étaient si jolies ! Mais Lucy n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'elle serait seule, dans ce quartier. Elle décida alors de trouver une maison où elle pourrait discuter avec les mages habitant des quartiers voisins. La jeune fille trouva alors une jolie petite maison à deux étages, se situant entre les quartiers de la Foudre et de l'Air.

 **\- D'accord. Tu as bien choisit, le loyer n'est pas trop cher. Seulement soixante mille joyaux...**

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais comment je vais payer tout ça ?!**

 **\- En remplissant des missions,** répondit une petite voix derrière elle.

Lucy se retourna et fit face à deux jeunes filles d'à peu près son âge. Toutes les deux avaient des cheveux bleus. La plus petite des deux les avaient attaché grâce à un bandana. Elle était habillée d'une légère petite robe orange. L'autre fille aux cheveux bleus les avaient détaché et ondulé tombant dans son dos. Bien qu'il fasse chaud, elle portait une toque russe blanche sur la tête et une longue robe bleue à fourrure.

 **\- Je m'appelle Levy,** se présenta la plus petite. **Et mon amie s'appelle Juvia.**

 **\- Je m'appelle Lucy.** (Elle se tourna vers Juvia) **Alors c'est toi la fameuse Juvia. Grey a mentionné ton prénom une fois ...**

 **\- Monsieur Grey a prononcé le prénom de Juvia ?! Juvia est si heureuse !**

 **\- Bref, revenons au loyer !** Interrompit Levy. **Pour pouvoir le payer, il va falloir gagner ta vie en tant que mage. Mira a dû te parler des missions à l'entrée. Et bien en remplissant correctement les ordres du commanditaire, on reçoit des joyaux.**

 **\- J'imagine qu'il va falloir que je m'y mette rapidement, dans ce cas ...**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas** , rassura Mirajane. **Tu n'as pas à payer le premier mois.**

* * *

Voilà presque une semaine qu'elle était arrivée à Fairy Tail. Lucy avait déjà pris ses marques dans la ville, devenue amie avec certains mages comme Levy McGarden, une mage de foudre du Dieu Fulgur ou encore Juvia Lockser, une mage d'eau de la Déesse Aqua. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille n'avait pas revue Natsu et Grey depuis son arrivée. Peut-être étaient-ils partis en mission ? En parlant de mission, la jeune mage de Lumière allait justement en accepter une, aujourd'hui. Alors qu'elle se préparait, quelqu'un sonna chez elle. Lucy alla ouvrir et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le mage de feu !

 **\- Natsu !** S'écria-t-elle

 **\- Mais pourquoi elle hurle comme ça, ta nouvelle amie ?!** S'exclama une mignonne petite voix.

À côté du garçon aux cheveux roses, il y avait un chat bleu ... qui volait ... et qui parlait ... !

 **\- Happy ! Sois poli !** Le réprimanda Natsu

 **\- Attends ... Tu possèdes un chat bleu qui vole et qui parle ?!**

 **\- Ben oui !**

 **\- Je dois rêver ...**

 **\- Bref. Si je suis ici, c'est pour savoir si tu veux bien partir en mission avec moi.**

 **\- Oui ! Bien sûr ! De quoi s'agit-il ?** Demanda Lucy, toute heureuse à l'idée de faire une mission avec son ami

 **\- T'as qu'à lire l'affiche ...**

Le mage de feu lui tendit un bout de papier que la jeune fille s'empressa de prendre. La mission consistait à trouver un marchand de Lacrima de magie noire à Magnolia.

 **\- Lacrima ?**

 **\- Je t'expliquerais en chemin !**

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin de ce Chapitre IV. Désolée pour le retard mais c'est que j'écris tout à la main et ensuite je dois recopier tout le texte avec mon téléphone donc ça me prends du temps. Et puis j'ai eu aussi de très rare moment de temps libre pour écrire ... Bref, la vraie intrigue de cette histoire commencera dan le prochain chapitre, mais je ne peux rien vous dire ;) Merci de laisser vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^_


	5. Chapitre V

_**Chapitre V :**_

* * *

La joyeuse bande constituée de Lucy, Natsu et Happy continuait sa route vers Magnolia. En chemin, le mage de feu expliqua à la mage de lumière de qu'était une Lacrima. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'artefact contenant de la magie, la plus connue étant celle de communication. Le garçon aux cheveux roses lui expliqua également que la magie noire correspondait à la magie d'un mage de ténèbres, et par conséquent la magie noire est la plus dangereuse mais aussi la plus rare. C'était pour cette raison que les trois amis devaient impérativement trouver ce marchand et l'arrêter.

Pendant la route, Lucy apprit à mieux connaître Happy, le chat bleu volant et qui parlait. D'ailleurs, étant fatigué de voler et de marcher, la petit chat bleu se blottit contre la jeune fille. Elle devait l'avouer, elle trouvait trop craquant ! " Il est si mignon ! Pensa-t-elle. Et puis comme on dit, tel maître, tel chat ... " Soudainement, son visage devint rouge tomate, ce qui arracha quelques rires d'Happy et de Natsu par la même occasion. Après s'être calmé, il lui demanda :

 **\- Pourquoi t'es devenue aussi rouge ?**

 **\- Non, non, rien ... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ..**.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui m'as pris de penser ça ?! " Se demanda la jeune fille.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la forêt toute proche de Magnolia, Lucy se demanda, sans savoir pourquoi elle pensait ça encore une fois, comment le chat et le mage de feu s'étaient rencontrés. Beaucoup trop curieuse, elle posa la question au petit chat. Ayant entendu, Natsu se retourna précipitamment et devint rouge à son tour.

 **\- Non ! Non ! Happy je t'en supplie ne dit rien !**

 **\- Oh, mais si, ça peut être drôle !**

Le chat bleu sauta pour se défaire de l'emprise de la jeune Heartifilia et commença son dialogue. Cette dernière s'assit en face de lui pour être à sa hauteur.

 **\- Tout commença alors que j'allais pêcher du poisson. Je me rendis comme d'habitude à mon lac habituel quand soudain ...**

Happy ne put pas finir sa phrase. Des cris non-humains se firent entendre dans la forêt. Lucy se leva d'un bond. Mais qui pouvait bien hurler comme ça ?! Tout à coup, les deux mages et le chat se retrouvèrent encerclés par une bande de ... singes ...

 **\- Quoi ? Des singes ?!** S'exclama la jeune fille tout en se tordant de rire

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas autant rire. Les singes de la forêt séparant Magnolia de Fairy Tail sont vraiment très intelligent.** Commenta Natsu. **On ne sait pas ce qu'ils nous veulent !**

 **\- Attends ! Nous sommes des mages** **de Fairy Tail, on va quand même pas se faire intimidés par des singes ?!**

 **\- NATSUUUUUU !**

Les deux mages se retournèrent vers la voix qui venait de crier le nom du garçon aux cheveux roses. Ils trouvèrent alors le petit chat bleu entre les mains d'un singe. Il le prenait en otage ! Mais que voulaient-ils à la fin ?

 **\- HAPPYYYYYY ! RENDEZ-MOI MON CHAT BANDE DE MACAQUES !**

Les singes en question leur lancèrent des regards amusés puis disparurent en emmenant leur ami avec eux. Heureusement, grâce au flaire incroyable de Natsu, les deux mages purent suivre sans problème la trace du petit chat ainsi que de ses kidnappeurs. Après une course poursuite dan la forêt, les deux amis arrivèrent devant une cascade. Les singes la franchirent, allant se cacher derrière. Il s'agissait sans doute de leur repaire ! Plutôt bien dissimulé, derrière cette cascade. Le mage de feu accourut aider Happy sans même attendre la jeune fille. Elle voulut le rejoindre quand quelque chose, même quelqu'un attira son attention. Cette personne portait un long manteau noir et on ne pouvait voir son visage. Pourtant, Lucy savait pertinemment qu'il, ou elle, le regardait. Soudain, une voix murmura dans sa tête : " Le jour arrivera où tu comprendras qui tu es réellement. Et ce jour-là, nous serons réunis, toi et moi. " C'était une voix d'homme. Qui venait de s'adresser à elle par la pensée ? Cette personne, en face ? Puis, la personne au long manteau noir s'enfuit dans la forêt, sans que la jeune mage ne puisse lui adresser la parole ...

Lucy rejoignit Natsu dans la caverne de la cascade. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, lui demandant s'il avait retrouvé Happy. Le mage de feu secoua la tête, en lui affirmant qu'il n'irait pas le chercher sans elle. " Nous sommes une équipe, après tout. Et quand nous sommes coéquipiers, jamais nous n'abandonnons nos camarades ! " Avait-il dit. À ces mots, la jeune fille rougit. Jamais auparavant quelqu'un ne se souciait réellement d'elle, si ce n'était sa mère ou les serviteurs de la famille Heartifilia. Le remerciant de l'avoir attendu , les deux mages allèrent à la rescousse de leur ami !

Les deux amis suivirent les galeries de la grotte qui devenait de plus en plus profonde. D'ailleurs, ils se demandèrent si ellr avait un fond. Se référant grâce au flammes de Natsu, les deux mages entendirent soudain des cris de supplication :

 **\- Non ! Me mangez pas ! Je vous assure que je suis pas comestible ! Et puis, pourquoi vous avez pas prit Lucy, il y plus de choses à manger avec elle !**

 **\- Sale matou !** Pesta l'intéressée

 **\- Il essaye juste de se sauver, il ne pense pas à mal. Allez, viens !**

 **\- Mouais c'est ça ...**

Lucy et Natsu coururent en direction de la voix d'Happy. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les deux mages découvrirent le petit chat ligoté au-dessus d'un feu, en train de rôtir. À côté de lui, ses ravisseurs dansaient, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient heureux. Bref, Natsu demanda à Lucy de libérer le chat bleu tandis que lui donnerait une petite correction à ses singes un peu trop farceur à son goût. La jeune fille lui obéit. Elle s'approcha d'Happy et ce dernier la reconnu.

 **\- Lucy ! Tu es venue me sauver !**

 **\- Bien évidemment ! Tu es mon ami !**

 **\- Et Natsu, il est où ?** Demanda-t-il

 **\- Derrière.** Dit le jeune blonde aux mèches brunes tout en désignant le mage de feu

 **\- Super !**

 **\- Bon, alors maintenant je vais te sortir de là !**

La mage de Lumière s'approcha du feu et prit le bâton sur lequel Happy était ligoté. Une fois qu'elle l'éloigna assez, la jeune Heartifilia lui défit ses liens. Soudainement, le chat s'affola, déploya ses ailes et hurla :

 **\- Natsu ! Lucy ! On doit vite partir d'ici !**

Le garçon aux cheveux roses frappa un des singes dans la gueule puis répondit :

 **\- Pourquoi ? J'en ai pas fini avec ...**

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase. Tout à coup venait de retentir un puissant rugissement. Tellement effrayant que les singes encore capable de bouger s'enfuirent. Puis, le sol trembla et un gorille apparut. Sans doute leur chef. Il était tellement énorme que le sol tremblait sous ses pas. Le chef des singes regarda Natsu d'un œil mauvais. En effet, il tenait toujours un des singes.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?! Pourquoi faites-vous du mal à mes singes ?!** Tonna le gorille

 **\- Parce que vous avez enlevé mon ami sans raison !** Répondit Natsu, visiblement en colère.

Le gorille, ne sachant quoi répondre, leva le poing et s'apprêta et écraser le mage de feu, lorsque celui-ci le retint avec seulement un bras. Avec son bras, le garçon aux cheveux roses l'envoya balader au fond de la grotte. Il se tourna alors vers Lucy.

 **\- Partez, Happy et toi ! Je risque de faire effondrer toute la grotte !**

 **\- Mais, et toi ?** S'inquiéta la mage de lumière

 **\- T'en fait pas, Natsu est un dur à cuire !** Assura Happy.

Sur ces mots, le petit chat bleu empoigna Lucy et déploya ses ailes pour l'emporter avec lui et aller plus vite. De son côté, le gorille se releva et toisa le mage de feu d'un air mauvais. Sans réfléchir, il chargea sur celui-ci. Étant trop lent, Natsu parvint à l'esquiver, ce qui eut pour effet qu'il se retrouva derrière lui.

 **\- J'ai pas le temps de jouer,** fit-il.

Le mage de feu serra les poings et les porta à ses lèvres.

 _ **\- Hurlement ... du dragon de feu !**_

Ce fut alors qu'un immense jet de flammes jaillit de ses poings et foncèrent en direction du gorille.

* * *

Lucy et Happy venaient à peine de s'éloigner de la cascade quand retentit une explosion. Alors que la jeune fille paraissait inquiète, le chat bleu, lui, virevoltait en s'écriant de joie que Natsu était vraiment le meilleur. Puis, la cascade s'effondra.

 **\- Natsu ! Je croyais qu'il allait s'en sortir !** Hurla Lucy.

Elle remarqua alors une masse différente des pierres. Sans prévenir Happy, la jeune Heartifilia s'en approcha. Il s'agissait de Natsu. Mais il était complètement assommé ! La mage de lumière essaya donc de le dégager des décombres mais elle n'y arrivait pas ! Lucy commença à paniquer et à pleurer. Mais, tout à coup, une main aggripa son épaule.

 **\- Happy t'avais bien dit que je m'en sortirai, non ?**

 **\- Natsu ...**

La jeune fille lui prit la main et l'aida à sortir de sous les rochers. Il l'a remercia et les trois amis repartirent vers Magnolia. Cette fois-ci, Lucy prit Happy dans ses bras, de peur qu'ils ne subissent une autre attaque.

 **\- D'ailleurs,** lui fit remarquer la mage de lumière, **tu n'as pas fini ton histoire !**

 **\- Ah oui ! Alors, hum !**

Le petit chat s'éclaircit la gorge puis reprit son monologue :

 **\- Je disais : je pêchais des poissons dans mon lac habituel quand soudain, quelque chose d'énorme sortit de l'eau ! Je remarqua alors qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un. Une personne que je n'avais jamais vu ! Ses cheveux étaient roses et il portait une écharpe, rien de plus ! En fait, ce garçon se lavait dans mon eau, avec mes poissons ! Du coup, je me suis énervé et j'ai commencé à l'insulter de tout les mots. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Natsu.**

 **\- Seulement comme ça ? Quand Natsu est devenu rouge tout à l'heure, je m'attendais à quelque chose d'encore pire !**

 **\- Bref ! Reprenons notre route !** Hurla un mage de feu rouge de honte.

Restés en retrait, Happy et Lucy rigolaient ensemble. Vraiment, la jeune Heartifilia ne regrettait pas de s'être enfuie de chez elle.

* * *

 _Voilà j'ai enfin terminé le chapitre cinq ! J'ai pas trop été inspirée sur ce coup là je dois dire. Bref, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! Ah oui ! J'aimerais bien vos appréciations aussi ! Merci._


	6. Chapitre VI

_**Chapitre VI :**_

Cette matinée de marche en forêt avait complètement épuisé les mages. Ils n'espéraient plus qu'une chose : que la mission ne soit pas trop longue et épuisante. D'ailleurs, Lucy ignorait toujours la raison pour laquelle Natsu avait insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Le mage de feu est pourtant puissant, non ? Pourquoi avoir demandé l'aide d'une débutante ? Certes, la mage de lumière l'avait sauvé une fois, mais c'était totalement de la chance !

Une fois à Magnolia, Natsu expliqua que leur commendataire était un certain Monsieur Madiary. Lucy écarquilla les yeux en attendant le nom. En effet, il s'agissait d'un des plus fidèles clients de son père. Il est connu pour son commerce de magie assez important dans le royaume de Fiore. La jeune fille comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi ce marchand de magie noire inquiétait autant cet homme.

 **\- C'est génial !** S'exclama Natsu. **Cela veut donc dire que tu connais ce type ! Et donc que tu sais où nous devons nous rendre !**

La mage secoua négativement la tête.

 **\- Les rares seules fois où je l'ai vu, c'était aux réunions organisées par mon père. Je n'avais aucunement le droit d'y participer mais je l'ai déjà aperçu discutant affaire avec mon père.** Expliqua-t-elle.

Le mage de feu commença alors à se décourager. Est-ce que ça se passe toujours comme ça ? Ils devront toujours se rendre dans les villes indiquées, sans même savoir où trouver leur client ?

 **\- Il n'y a rien d'indiqué sur l'endroit où le trouver sur le papier ?** Demanda Lucy.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa poche l'affiche autrefois se trouvant sur le panneau d'affichage de Fairy Tail. Il examina la face recto puis verso avant de le tendre à la blonde.

\- **Tient,** dit-il, **je sais pas lire.**

A cette annonce, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu'il choisit ses missions à l'aveugle, sans rien comprendre ?! Lucy, blasée, attrapa le morceau du papier et l'examina à son tour. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir sur la face recto, c'était le nom du commanditaire, le lieu, la récompense, et un ce en quoi elle consistait. Rien de plus. La blonde retourna la feuille pour voir la face verso. Rien du tout, cette fois.

 **\- Et si on demandait aux gens autour de nous ?** Proposa Happy

 **\- Bonne idée !** Confirma le mage de feu

 **\- Vous ne pouviez pas avoir l'idée plus tôt !** S'indigna Lucy.

Soupirant, la jeune fille suivit Natsu et son chat volant. Ils se dirigeaient vers une vieille femme qui ne paraissait pas très sympathique. Ces deux-là ne savaient vraiment pas comment s'y prendre pour demander leur chemin ...

 **\- Excusez-moi, vieille femme, sauriez-vous où je pourrais trouver Monsieur Madiary ?** Demanda le rose.

" _'Vieille femme'_ _? Il aurait put trouver quelque chose de plus poli !_ " Pensa la mage de lumière. La dame rigola en entendant la question de Natsu. Tous arquèrent un sourcil en l'entendant rire à gorge déployée.

 **\- Vous ne devez pas être de ce royaume pour demander ça !**

A cette remarque, Lucy se raidit. Jamais elle n'était sortie de chez elle. Et elle comprit. La jeune fille ne connaissait rien de son royaume. Mis à part le nom des grandes villes telles que Magnolia ou encore Crocus, la capitale. La mage se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise. Son père avait vraiment réussit à la couper du monde entier.

\- **Quoi qu'il en soit, les jeunes, sa demeure se trouve aux abords de la ville. Vous ne pouvez pas la raté. Il s'agit de la plus grande maison de la ville.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup !** Remercia Natsu avec son sourire habituel. **Happy ! Lucy ! On y va !**

Le rose entraîna ses deux amis dans la direction que leur montrait la vieille dame. Alors que le jeune homme s'enthousiasmait de plus en plus, Lucy, elle, devenait de plus en plus pensive. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que la blonde avait quitté le domicile Heartfilia. Elle se demandait qu'elle avait été la réaction de son père. Est-ce qu'il l'a cherchait ? Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait ?

 **\- Lucy ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?** S'inquiéta Natsu.

Le garçon, ayant remarqué l'expression du visage de son amie, s'était arrêté quelques secondes. Happy aussi semblait inquiet.

 **\- Euh ... Oui ! Ne vous en faites pas ! Alors, on la fait, cette mission ou quoi ?!** S'écria la jeune fille, masquant toutes ses craintes concernant sa fuite.

* * *

Les deux mages et le chat arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de leur client. Effectivement, il leur était impossible de passer à côté ! La demeure devait bien prendre plusieurs hectares. Elle était entourée d'un jardin ressemblant fortement à un labyrinthe géant ! Cependant, ça n'était rien face au manoir de la famille de Lucy. Natsu et Happy, eux, regardaient la bâtisse avec admiration. La blonde, elle, paraissait dégoûtée de voir autant de luxe. Elle était partie de chez elle pour fuir cette vie et voilà qu'elle y retourne le temps d'une mission.

Aucun des trois n'osaient s'avancer pour toquer. Natsu protestait en disant qu'il était _"bien trop vulgaire pour ce genre de gens"_ et Happy disait que normalement, _"un chat ne parle pas"._ Ce qui fait qu'il ne restait plus que Lucy. Soupirant, levant les yeux au ciel et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, la jeune fille s'exécuta _. "Vraiment des gamins"_ pensa-t-elle. La blonde toqua trois fois le plus fort qu'elle put puis attendu. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si quelqu'un l'avait entendue. Cependant, ce ne fut pas la porte que s'ouvrit. Mais bel et bien le sol derrière la petite bande de mage. La jeune fille retint un cri en voyant quelqu'un sortir de terre. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'environ la vingtaine, habillée en maid. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux roses presque de la même couleur que Natsu coupés courts. La soubrette se courba devant les visiteurs.

 **\- Vous devez être les mages de Fairy Tail que mon maître a contacté. Veuillez me suivre.**

La maid passa devant les trois amis et ouvrit la porte, cette fois-ci, et les fit entrer. Comme elle s'y attendait, Lucy constata qu'elle retrouvait dans cette maison tout le luxe qu'elle avait elle-même possédé auparavant. Cette vue la dégoûta. Mais la jeune fille devait faire avec, puisque c'était pour sa nouvelle vie qu'elle se trouvait ici.

Arrivés dans le salon, la rose leur demanda de patienter dans cette pièce, le temps qu'elle prévienne son maître. Puis elle partit, laissant les deux mages et le chat volant, seuls. La jeune Heartfilia regarda attentivement tout les moindres recoins de la salle. Le canapé était en cuir, les meubles paraissaient en bois et sculptés à la mains et tout les objets présents dans la pièces semblait de valeur. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop son ancienne demeure.

Alors que Lucy et Natsu s'installaient tranquillement sur le canapé en attendant le maître de maison, une pensée traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille. Et si Monsieur Madiary se souvenait d'elle ? Même s'il ne se sont qu'à peine aperçu, la blonde n'était pas le genre de fille dont on oublie rapidement le visage. Petit à petit, le corps de la mage de lumière se mit de plus en plus à trembler. Une crise d'angoisse ?

 **\- Hey, Luce, ça va ?** Demanda le rose.

 _"Luce"_ ? Il lui donne un surnom, maintenant ? Elle allait répondre lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la salon.

 **\- Ah ! Enfin vous voilà, mages de Fairy Tail.**

Un homme aux cheveux noirs et gras entra la pièce. Il s'avança vers Natsu et lui serra la main. Quant vint le tour de Lucy, il lui prit délicatement la main et hésita un peu avant de lui faire un baise-main.

 **\- Nous sommes nous déjà vu ?** Questionna l'homme d'une voix mielleuse

 **\- Non. Jamais.** Répondit froidement la blonde.

Sans rien dire de plus, Monsieur Madiary se plaça en face des trois amis et commença son monologue :

 **\- Je n'ai que très peu de temps à vous accorder ; je vais donc faire court. La rumeur de ce fameux magasin de magie noire commence de plus en plus à s'étoffer. Bientôt, cela entachera mon commerce. La magie noire étant plus forte que n'importe quelle magie, il faut impérativement écarter la menace. De plus, sa vente est illégale. C'est donc pour cela que j'ai fait appel à vous. N'étant qu'une rumeur, je veux juste savoir si ce qu'on raconte est vrai. Si c'est le cas, ne faites rien et revenez de suite me voir. La récompense pour cette mission est de quinze mille joyaux. Je suis également prêt à me séparer de ceci.**

L'adulte sortit de la poche de son smoking une clef en or.

 **\- Il s'agit d'une des douze clefs d'or. Celle-ci appartient à la vierge. Alors, vous êtes d'accord ?**

Natsu et Lucy se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête en même temps. Pour un simple coup d'œil dans un magasin, la récompense paraissait plutôt alléchante.

 **\- Nous acceptons.** Affirma le mage de feu.

Le maître de maison replaça la clef dans sa poche et reprit :

 **\- Vous irez enquêter ce soir, c'est bien plus prudent. Vous me ferez votre rapport demain matin.**

* * *

Pour passer le temps, les trois amis décidèrent de faire le tour de la ville. En vérité, Natsu et Happy la connaissait déjà par cœur. Mais ils avaient gentiment acceptés pour la faire découvrir à Lucy. Ainsi, la jeune fille découvrit le parc très verdoyant en cette saison ainsi que le fleuve.

 **\- J'ai faim ...** Se plaignirent alors Natsu et Happy en cœur.

La blonde soupira. _"Vraiment puérils ..."_ pensa-t-elle. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle aussi avait un petit peu faim. Cette matinée à marcher l'avait épuisé, finalement.

 **\- Bon ... Et bien j'imagine que vous avez de quoi payer ?**

 **\- Mais, t'en fait pas ! Je prends toujours quelques joyaux sur moi quand je pars en mission !** Affirma le mage de feu

 **\- Et puis moi, j'ai du poisson !** Dit le chat bleu

 **\- Viens Luce ! Je connais le meilleur restaurant de la ville !**

Le rose attrapa la jeune fille par le poignet et l'entraîna le long du fleuve. Les trois amis arrivèrent sur une terrasse près de l'eau. Quelques tables étaient installées dehors, accompagnées de parasols. C'était un petit endroit très charmant _. "Il peut être un peu raffiné, quand il veut."_ Se dit la blonde. Natsu et Happy s'installèrent à une table un peu en retrait des autres et fit signe à la mage de lumière de le rejoindre. Alors qu'elle s'installait, une jeune serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Happy prit du poisson (chose qui n'étonna personne), Natsu un bon steak saignant avec des frites et Lucy du poulet accompagné d'haricots verts.

 **-** **Alors, comment va-t-on trouver ce fameux magasin ?** Demanda la blonde une fois la serveuse partie

 **\- C'est simple. Il suffira de trouver un endroit suspect.** Expliqua le jeune homme

 **\- Ta naïveté m'impressionnera toujours.** Dit la jeune Heartfilia, blasée.

* * *

Une quinzaines de minutes plus tard, la serveuse revint enfin avec les mets tant convoités.

 **\- Bon appétit !** Sourit-elle avant de repartir en salle.

Natsu et Happy se jetèrent presque sur la nourriture, comme si cela faisait des jours qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé. Soupirant, Lucy entama plus tranquillement son plat.

 **\- Au fait, comment êtes-vous arrivés à Fairy Tail, tout les deux ?** Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Le rose avala son morceau de viande puis répondit :

 **\- C'est le vieux qui nous a trouvé errants, Happy et moi.**

 **\- "Le vieux" ?** Répéta la jeune fille

 **\- Ah oui, t'as pas encore rencontré le maître. Faudra d'ailleurs que t'ailles le voir en rentrant.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour que tu fasses officiellement partie de Fairy Tail !** Répondit le chat volant

 **\- Et pour que tu reçoives le signe de la ville.**

Natsu lui montra alors le tatouage qu'il possédait sur l'épaule droite. Il était rouge et représentait une sorte de fée. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait bien, il était vrai que Lucy avait déjà croisé pas mal de mages avec ce symbole, à Fairy Tail. Elle devint alors pensive. Où allait-elle se le faire ?


	7. Chapitre VII

_**Chapitre VII :**_

Lucy n'en revenait pas. Finalement l'idée de Natsu n'était pas si naïve que ça. Elle avait même marché ! Les deux mages et le chat bleu s'étaient rendus tard dans la nuit là où le plus de monde se rassemblaient. Au final, les trois amis se trouvaient dans une petite ruelle sombre éclairée seulement par les lumières de la ville au loin. Il y avait tellement de monde que même la lumière censée être procurée par le magasin illégal ne réfléchissait rien du tout.

 **\- Tout ces gens me dégoûtent ...** Lâcha le mage de feu.

La blonde ne répondit rien. Elle ne connaissait pas assez le monde magique pour y débattre. La jeune fille ne comprenait même pas pourquoi la magie noire était interdite. Si elle était aussi puissante qu'on le dit, il paraissait logique d'en vendre non ? D'un côté, cela servirait pour ceux qui ne savaient pas se servir de la magie de se défendre. Mais d'un autre, si ce genre de magie tombaient entre de mauvaises mains ... Lucy était finalement départagée sur l'utilité de la magie noire.

 **\- Peut-être devrions nous nous avancer ?** Proposa la mage de lumière

 **\- Bonne idée ! Fonçons dans le tas !** S'écria la rose

 **\- Alors là pas question ! Nous sommes supposés être discret !**

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec Lucy !** Dit Happy.

Natsu croisa alors les bras et fit une moue boudeuse.

 **\- Même toi tu me lâches ...** Se plaint-il

 **\- Allez, prends sur toi ... Dis-toi que c'est pour la récompense.** Rassura doucement la jeune Heartfilia. **Bon, il est temps d'enfiler ça ...**

La blonde tendit un long manteau noir à capuche à Natsu ainsi qu'un plus petit pour Happy. Ils avaient achetés ces manteaux un peu plus tôt. En effet, exécutant une mission d'infiltration, il vallait mieux pour les mages de Fairy Tail qu'ils ne soient pas reconnus.

Une fois tous habillés de leur manteaux, les trois amis posèrent la capuche sur leurs têtes. Maintenant, ils semblaient prêts pour débuter la mission.

Les deux mages et le chat s'avancèrent donc et entreprirent de faire la queue. Alors que Lucy et Happy prennaient sur eux pour ne pas montrer leur impatience, Natsu, lui, tapait du pied, grognait et gigotait dans tout les sens.

 **\- Natsu arrête ! On va se faire repérer si tu ...**

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une voix forte et puissante l'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase.

 **\- Seigneur Zeleph ! Quel plaisir de vous savoir ici ! Ne bougez pas, je viens vous chercher, Monseigneur !**

Lucy jeta un coup d'oeil à Natsu. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le visage décomposé de son ami. Qu'est-ce qui lui prennait ?

 **\- Non ... C'est impossible ... Il ne peut pas être ici ...** Marmonnait-il, toujours choqué

 **\- Natsu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Qui est ce Zeleph ?!** Questionna la mage de lumière.

Le garçon allait répondre lorsque quelqu'un arriva devant eux. Il s'agissait d'un homme de petite taille, un peu grassouillet, et à la barbe de trois jours.

 **\- Monseigneur Zeleph !**

Lucy reconnut la voix de celui qui l'avait coupé il y a quelques instants.

 **\- Vous m'honorez de votre présence de mon humble boutique !** Dit-il en s'agenouillant devant la jeune fille.

Toujours sous sa capuche, le dirigeant du commerce de magie noire n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'adressait à une fille. Ce dernier lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au magasin. C'était le moment ou jamais de pouvoir accomplir la mission !

 **\- Une minute !** (Lucy avait essayé de prendre une voix d'homme) **Mes deux assistants doivent m'accompagner.**

 **\- Sans problème, Seigneur tout puissant ! Veuillez bien me suivre ...**

L'homme conduisit le trio d'amis à l'entrée de sa boutique. Il les fit entrer d'abord puis hurla à la foule :

 **\- Du vent ! Il n'y a plus rien à voir par ici !**

Il entra ensuite à son tour et referma la porte à clef.

Lucy examina un peu la salle. Jamais elle n'était venue dans un magasin spécialisé dans la magie. Tout ça semblait tellement nouveau pour elle ! Ses yeux chocolats scrutait tout les détails de la pièce. A première vue, il s'agissait d'une salle miteuse. Le bureau, ainsi que les étagères où trônaient les lacrimas de magie noire, paraissaient vieux et sur le point de céder. Il y avait également des tâches de moisissures au plafond.

 **\- Je ne suis qu'un modeste marchand, Monseigneur Zeleph. Il n'y a pas vraiment de magie puissante, ici ...**

La blonde lui tournait le dos, pour qu'il ne voit pas son visage.

 **\- Je sais ! Je l'ai gardé en réserve pour moi mais ... Je peux bien vous le donner, à vous ...**

Le marchand illégal passa derrière son bureau et ouvrit une porte. Celle-ci émit un crissement aiguë. Du coin de l'oeil, Lucy put voir qu'il y avait des escaliers qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

 **\- Je reviens de ce pas, ne bougez pas !**

Il passa alors l'entrée et prit soin de refermer la porte derrière. La mage de lumière relâcha son souffle. Heureusement que ce vieux fou n'a plus toute sa tête !

 **\- Comment peut-on confondre un mage de lumière avec un mage de ténèbre ?!** Ragea Natsu dans son coin

 **\- Dis, c'est qui ce Zeleph ?** Demanda la blonde, voulant comprendre pourquoi on l'avait confondu.

Le rose se tourna vers elle et planta son regard onyx dans ses yeux chocolats.

 **\- La mage le plus dangereux de toute l'histoire de la magie. Et le fait qu'il t'ait confondu avec lui est un très mauvais signe ... Il faudra qu'on ...**

Le mage de feu ne put finir sa phrase. Le grassouillet était de retour. Il affichait une mine dépitée et il tremblait. De peur peut-être ? Ou de tristesse ? Natsu, lui serra les poigs. S'en était trop. Il devait agir. Et vite. Toute cette magie noire, il n'en pouvait plus ! Leur simple vue le répugnait.

 **\- Seigneur ... Mon bien le plus précieux m'a été dérobé ... J'en suis profondément désolé ...**

 **\- Finie la rigolade !** S'écria soudain Natsu. **J'en ai marre de faire semblant !**

Le mage de feu enleva son manteau et fondit sur le marchand. Il l'attrapa par le col et le souleva du sol.

 **\- Parle ! Pourquoi as-tu confondu Lucy avec Zeleph ?!**

La jeune Heartfilia enleva à son tour le manteau. L'homme écarquillant les yeux, se rendant enfin compte qu'il venait de faire une énorme erreur.

 **\- Je ... Je ne comprends pas ! Vous dégagez pourant la même aura !**

 **\- Lucy est une mage de lumière ! Comment peux-tu la confondre avec un mage de ténèbre !**

Ne tenant plus, le rose cogna son poing enflammé dans la face du marchand. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses deux amis.

 **\- On brûle tout. Je ne veux plus rien voir qui appartienne à cet enfoiré.**

 **\- Mais Natsu ...** Tenta la blonde.

Son ami la regardait maintenant avec une lueur de rage dans le regard. Lucy baissa les yeux. Même si elle essayait, jamais elle ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

 **\- C'est contre nos ordres de mission ...** Essaya également Happy.

Malheureusement Natsu n'écoutait plus. Il prend une grande inspiration et porta ses mains à sa bouche et hurla dans un seul souffle :

 _ **\- HURLEMENT DU DRAGON !**_

En une seconde, toute la pièce était en train de carbonnisée. Le chat bleu attrapa la mage de lumière par la taille et s'envola pour sortir des flammes. Happy vola jusqu'à arriver à la cathédrale de Kardia. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par le mage de feu, qui avait emmener avec lui l'homme grassouillet.

 **\- Il mérite de croupir en prison.** Dit-il seulement.

Au loin, on pouvait voir les flammes s'élevant vers le ciel. La garde magique arriva ensuite, dans l'espoir d'arrêter le feu ainsi que les coupables de l'incendie. Ils ne les ont jamais trouvé.


	8. Chapitre VIII

_**Chapitre VIII :**_

Lucy appréhendait la réaction de Monsieur Madiary. La mission a été une véritable catastrophe ! Ils devaient simplement visiter et faire état de la sitation. Et voila maintenant que l'armée leur courait après pour destruction d'un batiment entier ! De plus, Natsu avait jugé bon d'emmener avec eux cet infâme marchand. De plus, il n'arrêtait pas de reluquer la jolie blonde. Cette dernière se sentait horriblement gênée.

 **\- Vous voulez bien arrêter de me fixer comme ça ?!** Demanda la jeune fille, à bout de nerf

 **\- Ce n'est pas toi que je fixe ! Mais ton collier idiote ! Tu n'imagines pas tout les pouvoirs qu'il renferme !**

 **\- Bien évidement que je suis au courant ! Il repousse les monstres et il me permet de revêtir une armure pour me battre ! Et il n'est pas question que je m'en sépare !** S'exclama Lucy en croisant les bras.

Ils continuèrent à débattre ainsi pendant quelques instants. Happy ne disait rien, ne voulant pas s'en mêler. Mais Natsu, lui, paraissait à deux doigts de craquer ... Il serrait les poings et grinçait des dents. Les entendre se disputer l'agaçait au plus haut point.

 **\- C'est pas bientôt fini vos enfantillages ?!** Gronda le mage de feu.

Lucy, les mains sur les hanches, détourna son regard de l'homme grassouillet pour le poser sur son ami. Son visage semblait déformé par la colère. Instinctivement, la jeune Heartfilia baissa le regard. Elle n'aimait pas se faire gronder. Cela lui rappelait ses disputes avec son père.

 **\- Excuse-moi ...** Dit-elle

 **\- Ne parle pas avec cette ordure. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Et toi !** (Il prit le marchand par le col et l'éleva à son niveau) **Je ne veux en aucun cas t'entendre parler de magie ! T'y connais rien alors tu te la fermes !**

Natsu reposa violemment l'homme au sol et reprit sa route vers la demeure Madiary. Happy volait à ses côtés, mais un peu en retrait tout de même. Quant à Lucy, elle tenait fermement la corde qui retenait le commerçant de magie noire prisonnier. Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouvhe pour dire quoi que ce soit et ils se contentaient d'avancer, le regard fixé droit devant eux.

* * *

Assis dans le salon de Monsieur Madiary, les trois mages de Fairy Tail attendaient l'arrivé de leur hôte, leur prisonnier toujours attaché et par terre à côté de Natsu. Ce dernier croisait les bras et fermait les yeux. Lucy serrait les poings sur ses genoux, inquiète. Quant à Happy, il se tenait entre le mage de feu et la mage de lumière et avait tendance à somnoler. Vint ensuite l'entrée fracassante du maître de maison. En effet, il avait ouvert la porte furieusement, la faisant claquer contre le mur. La blonde, le chat et le marchand sursautairent tandis que le rose resta de marbre. Puis le propriétaire se plaça devant eux et croisa les bras. Il fronçait les sourcils.

 **\- Vous me décevez ! Vous deviez simplement enquêter, mas tout faire exploser !** Hurla-t-il

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?** Rétorqua Natsu.

Lucy lui lança un regard lui disant clairement : _"Fais pas ça ! On est déjà assez dans le pétrin comme ça !"_ Mais il ne la regardait pas.

 **\- Qu'auriez-vous fait de la marchandise, hein ?! La revendre ?! Vous ne valez limite pas mieux que lui.**

Il désigna du menton leur prisonnier.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous pour me parler sur ce ton ?! Vous n'êtes que de simple mages ! Contentez-vous d'au moins suivre les ordres et après vous pourrez vous la ramennez !**

Monsieur Madiary croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, les sourcils toujours fronçés.

 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit,** dit-il, **vous m'avez dispensé d'une tâche. Celle d'enfermer ce type. Vous avez donc droit à la moitier de la récompense.**

L'homme sortit de sa poche la clef en or qu'il leur avait promis. Il l'a donna à Lucy qui l'a pris sans rien dire.

 **\- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous en privé.**

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux puis jeta un rapide regard vers Natsu. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire signe à Happy de le suivre. Le maître des lieux fit ensuite venir des domestiques pour faire sortir le marchand de la pièce et l'enfermer autre part où il ne pourra pas s'enfuir. Monsieur Madiary se tourna ensuite vers sa fenêtre et croisa les bras derrière le dos. Lucy connaissait bien cette posture : la même que prennait son père lorsqu'il la réprimendait.

 **\- Je sais qui vous êtes, Lucy Heartfilia.**

 **\- Que ... Comment ... ?** Balabutia la blonde

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas le genre de fille dont on oublie le visage.** Dit-il seulement.

La mage de lumière baissa la tête. Alors ça y est. Elle va être ramener auprès de son père. Son escapade n'aura pas duré très longtemps ...

 **\- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous ramener auprès de votre père. S'il tient vraiment à vous, alors il fera le nécessaire pour que vous retourniez auprès de lui, croyez-moi.**

 **\- Alors ... Vous n'allez pas le prévenir ?** Demanda timidement Lucy

 **\- En partie non. Je vais juste lui indiquer que je vous ai aperçue, mais que je n'ai pas réussit à vous suivre. Cela vous convient-il ?**

Le propriétaire se tourna vers la blonde. Cette dernière se leva et s'inclina, signe qu'elle le remerciait.

* * *

 **\- Alors ton père ne saura pas que tu es à Fairy Tail.** Résuma Natsu.

Sur le chemin du retour vers leur ville, Lucy leur avait expliqué, à Happy et lui, la raison pour laquelle Monsieur Madiary l'avait retenue.

 **\- Tu as eu énormément de chance !** Constata le petit chat bleu

 **\- Oui ! Je ne savais pas que les hommes travaillant avec mon père pouvaient être gentils !** Ria-t-elle.

Au loin, ils pouvaient déjà appercevoir l'immense pancarte indiquant l'entrée de Fairy Tail, uniquement visible par des mages. Cependant, une drôle de sensation flottait dans l'air. Le mage de feu et son ami se regardaient, inquiets. La blonde, quant à elle, ne s'en soucia pas. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué les regards qui s'étaient lancés Natsu et Happy.

Une fois entrés, les deux mages et le chat furent acceuillis par une Mirajane un peu tendue.

 **\- Vous tombez mal, tout les trois.** Dit la blanche

 **\- Alors c'est bien ce qu'on pensait !** S'écria le rose.

 **\- Elle est VRAIMENT de retour !** Renchérit le chat bleu.

Leurs visages se mirent à palir et ils tenaient maintenant leurs têtes entre leurs mains tout en disant : "Elle va nous tuer pour ce qu'il vient de se passer à Magnolia !" Lucy commença à avoir peur.

 **\- Mais de qui vous parlez ?!** Demanda-elle, perdue.

Grey arriva alors, les mains dans les poches, regardant Natsu et Happy de manière désolé.

 **\- Mes pauvres. Vous allez sans doute y passer. Lucy, je suis très heureux de t'avoir connue ! Il est tellement dommage que tu partes déjà pour l'au-delà à ton si jeune âge ...** Dit le brun en posant une main sur l'épaule de la blonde

 **\- Mais de qui vous parleeeeez ?** Répéta la jeune fille

 **\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu ne l'as connais pas encore !** Remarqua Mirajane. **On parle d'Erza Scarlett, aussi connue sous le nom de Titania.**

 **\- C'est un monstre !** S'exclama Natsu, toujours apeuré

 **\- Pire, un démon !** Changea Happy

 **\- Elle est même capable de raser une montagne à elle seule ...** Completa le mage de glace.

Plus elle en apprenait, plus Lucy ne tenait pas à rencontrer cette fameuse Erza.

 **\- Et elle est où ?** Se risqua le mage de feu

 **\- Erza est avec le maître.** Informa la mage de terre

 **\- Tient, c'est pas là où tu vas Lucy ?** Pouffa Happy

 **\- Oh ! Tu vas voir le maître ? Laisse-moi t'accompagner !**

Mirajane attrapa doucement la jeune fille par le bras et l'attira en plein centre de la ville. _"Sale matou !"_ Pesta la blonde pour elle-même.

Entre le quartier des Ténèbres et de la Lumière se trouvait un grand parc verdoyant avec en sont centre une toute petite maison en bois. C'était là-bas où se trouvait le maître de Fairy Tail. La blanche toqua faiblement à la porte puis attendit l'autorisation avant d'entrer. Une fois la porte ouverte, Lucy fut étonnée par l'intérieur de la pièce ! Alors qu'elle semblait minuscule de l'extérieure, elle paraissait bien plus immense à l'intérieur ! Dans le fond se trouvait une scène où des spectacles étaient sans doute donnés. Sur les côtés droit et gauche se trouvaient des grands bars remplis d'alcool. Et au centre de la salle trônaient bon nombre de tables et de bancs. C'était un endroit bien charmant !

Près du bar de droite se trouvaient un vieil homme de petite taille ainsi qu'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges, de dos. C'était sans doute elle, Erza.

 **\- Ah ! Mirajane ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?** Demanda le plus vieux

 **\- Bonjour maître. Je suis venue vous présenter notre nouvelle collègue, Lucy Heartfilia.**

Titania se tourna alors vers la blonde. Son regard sévère la fixait de toute part, ce qui fit trembler légèrement la jeune fille. Puis l'expression dans ses yeux s'adoucit.

 **\- Bienvenue à toi ! Viens, ne reste pas toute seule !** L'invita la jeune femme.

Un peu timide au début, la mage de lumière s'avança lentement vers le maître et Erza.

 **\- Ravie de faire ta connaissance !** Dit la rouge. **Faire la rencontre d'un membre de la famille Heartfilia est un grand privilège.**

Lucy baissa doucement les yeux. On lui disait toujours ça. A la longue, elle avait finit par s'en lasser. La blonde n'espérait qu'une chose : ne jamais plus entendre cela si elle rentrait dans le monde magique. Malheureusement, le destin en a fait autrement et sa famille était également connue comme une des plus célèbre famille de mages. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Ces parents étaient-ils si forts que ça ? Si tel était réellement le cas, alors pourquoi n'avoir rien depuis le début ? De peur de perdre leur fille bien-aimée, peut-être ? Perde ... ? Mais pourquoi ? Mage serait-il un métier dangereux ... ?

 **\- Je suis Erza Scarlett. Et toi ? Désolée, je n'ai pas retenu ton prénom ...**

 **\- Lucy.** Se présenta de nouveau la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le vieux bonhomme.

 **\- Vous devez être le maître.** Déduit-elle. **J'aurais dû venir vous voir avant mais ...**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon, je n'étais pas là, la semaine dernière !** Rigola le maître de Fairy Tail

 **\- Maître Makarov part souvent au conseil des mages sacrés.** Informa Mirajane

 **\- "mages sacrés" ?** Répéta la mage de lumière

 **\- Dans notre monde, il existe toute sortes de mages. Mais ceux de lumière sont les plus puissants. Et les plus anciens atteignent le rang de mage sacré.** Expliqua Erza

 **\- Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour cela. Tu as besoin de recevoir ton emblème de mage, n'est-ce pas ?** Interrompit Makarov.

Le petit homme fit apparaître comme par magie une machine pour faire des tampons.

 **\- Alors, de quelle couleur et où le veux-tu ?**

Lucy avait longuement réfléchit durant la journée d'hier et elle savait maintenant où il se trouverait.

 **\- Sur la main droite, s'il vous plait. Et de couleur rose.**

Le maître appuya simplement et la fée apparut instantanément sur sa paume. La blonde aux mèches brunes le toucha brievement, de sorte à vérifier qu'il ne s'en aille pas.

 **\- Merci beaucoup.** Sourit la jeune fille. **Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais ...**

 **\- Mon enfant. Je vois que tu as quelque chose sur le coeur dont tu aimerais beaucoup me faire part.**

 **\- Co ... comment le savez-vous ?**

 **\- Le rôle d'un père est de voir les problèmes de leurs enfants.**

Makarov lança un rapide coup d'oeil à Erza et Mirajane, leur indiquant de les laisser seuls. Au début, Mira voulut protester mais Titania l'a dissuada de partir. Le vieux bonhomme montra une chaise à Lucy, lui demandant silencieusement de s'y assoire.

 **\- Alors, raconte-moi. De quoi s'agit-il ?**

 **\- C'est à propos de mes parents.** Confessa Lucy.

Elle attrapa le pendentif de sa mère avant de reprendre :

 **\- Vous semblez les connaitre. Pourtant, jamais ils ne m'ont parlé de leur passé concernant la magie. Et j'aimerais comprendre ...**

 **\- Ta mère, Layla ,était mage ici à Fairy Tail. Elle pratiquait la magie de lumière, tout comme toi. Elle possédait des clefs magiques permettant d'invoquer des esprits au combat.**

La jeune fille sortit de sa poche le clef d'or.

 **\- Comme celle-ci ?** Demanda-t-elle

 **\- Oui. Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'elle ne te les ait pas données ... Quoi qu'il en soit, Layla quitta la ville dès l'instant où elle rencontra ton père, Jude Heartfilia. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mais je connais sa magie ... Es-tu sûre de vouloir savoir de quelle magie il s'agit ?**

La mage ravala sa salive et acquieça d'une signe de tête.

 **\- Il était mage de ténèbre.** Avoua le maître, sans la regarder dans les yeux.

Instantanément, la jeune fille se sentit horriblement mal. Cela expliquait en partie pourquoi elle avait été confondue avec Zeleph. Mais ce qui la mettait réellement mal à l'aise, c'était le fait de savoir qu'elle avait en elle les deux magies les plus puissantes qui puissent exister. Et l'un semblait des plus dangereux. Lucy regarda ses mains. Elle, serait-elle capable un jour de semer le chao ?

 **\- Maître, je veux que cela reste entre nous deux. J'ai peur de ne plus être vue pareil si jamais cela venait à s'apprendre.**

 **\- Je comprends ton point de vue.**

La blonde sourit timidement. Puis enleva son collier et le plaça à côté de la clef d'or. Elle comprenait maintenant sa couleur violet. Ces deux types de magies paraissaient tellement opposées. Tandis que la clef brillait, le pendentif renvoyait des rayons malfaisant.

 **\- A propos de ce collier, sâche qu'il est composé de la magie de tes deux parents. Ne t'en sépare jamais.**

 **\- Grey m'a donné le même conseil,** se rappela la jeune Heartfilia.

 **\- La magie de ténèbre te permet de repousser les monstres les plus puissants tandis que la magie de lumière fait apparaître une armure qui décuple tes pouvoirs en cas de besoin.**

 **\- Je vois. Je vous remercie pour tout vos conseils, Maître !**

Lucy salua correctement le maître de Fairy Tail avant de sortir et de retourner chez elle. Après tout ces évènements, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : retourner chez elle ! La vie de mage pouvait être vachement épuisant, des fois !


	9. Chapitre IX

_**Chapitre IX :**_

Lucy avait demandé à Natsu et Grey de venir chez elle pour l'aider. En effet, elle tenait à ce que ses amis soient là quand elle "signera" son contrat avec Virgo, son premier esprit.

 **\- Est-ce que l'un de vous deux sait comment faire ?** Demanda la jeune fille, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre.

Elle avait déposé la clef d'or au sol devant elle, à la lumière du soleil de l'après-midi. En face de la blonde se trouvait le brun et le rose. A sa question, les deux garçons se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules.

 **\- Désolé Lucy mais ...** Commença le mage de glace

 **\- Aucune idée.** Finit la mage de feu.

La mage de lumière soupira profondement face à l'ignorance de ses amis. Ils étaient mages depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle et ils ignoraient comme ça marchait ?! Lucy prit la clef entre ses doigts et l'examina attentivement, espérant trouver ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit indice expliquant comment on pouvait invoquer l'esprit. Sauf que ... Rien. La seule chose que la jeune Heartfilia remarqua c'était le signe du zodiaque de la vierge sur un fond rouge.

 **\- J'abandonne !** S'écria soudain la blonde aux mèches brunes en balançant à l'autre bout de la pièce la clef en or.

Elle retomba violement au sol dans un bruit métalique. Heureusement, elle ne s'était pas brisée en mille morceaux !

 **\- Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à tes affaires tu sais !** Prévint gentiement le brun.

Lucy lui lança un regard aussi noir que ses mèches brunes. Le mage de glace préféra ne même pas répliquer. Il se leva sans un mot et ramassa la clef pour la remettre au centre de leur petit cercle. Grey ne prêtait même plus attention au regard haineux que lui adressait son amie.

 **\- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?** Demanda Natsu. **On attend que l'esprit de la vierge sorte toute seule ou on va demander à quelqu'un ?**

 **\- Je vais pas rester là indéfiniment !** Répliqua la jeune fille. **C'est soit elle se montre, soit je l'a jette dans la nature !**

Perdant patience, la blonde se leva tout en prenant la clef d'or. Elle s'apprêtait à la lancer par sa fenêtre lorsqu'un bruit de sonnette se fit entendre.

 **\- Tu attendais quelqu'un ?** Questionna le rose.

Lucy fit "non" de la tête puis se dirigea vers la porte. Seulement, une jeune femme déguisée en soubrette et de courts cheveux mauves lui barrait le chemin. Elle souriait gentiement.

 **\- Hé ! Qui t'as autorisé à rentrer ?!** S'écria la jeune Heartfillia

 **\- Bonjour Maîtresse.**

Grey et Natsu se lancèrent un regard, pas très rassurés.

 **\- Tu crois que c'est son père qui l'envoie ?** Demanda tout bas le brun

 **\- Je sais pas ...** Répondit le mage de feu en chuchottant. **Hé ! Mais ! J'te connais ! Tu es la maid de Monsieur Madiary !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Dit Lucy sur un ton plus doux

 **\- Je suis Virgo, Esprit de la clef d'or de la Vierge. A votre service Maîtresse.**

La mage de lumière relâcha un soupir. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi pointilleuse tout à l'heure. La jeune fille devait des excuses à ses amis et à Virgo. Elle se tourna d'abord vers Grey.

 **\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir mal parlé.** Déclara-t-elle. **Je ne suis pas moi-même en ce moment ...**

 **\- Bah, t'en fais pas pour ça. On a tous nos moments de folies.** Répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Lucy lui rendit son sourire, mais le sien était légèrement plus grand. Elle vit alors Natsu croiser les bras et détourner le regard. Qu'est-ce qui lui prennait, tout à coup ?

 **\- Natsu, ça va ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Le rose tourna sa tête vers elle avant de lui adresser son sourire le plus éclatant.

 **\- Rien. Je réfléchissais.**

 **\- Toi, tu réflichissais ?!** S'exclama le mage de glace. **C'est pas banal ça, dis-moi !**

 **\- Eh ! Je t'ai pas sonné !**

Natsu et Grey se levèrent en même temps et commencèrent à se lancer des piques. Comme d'habitude en fait.

 **\- Ne fais pas attention à ces deux imbéciles ...** Informa la blonde à l'Esprit

 **\- D'accord, Maîtresse.**

Lucy croisa alors les bras et fit la moue. Elle n'aimait pas tellement son surnom. Elle voudrait quelque chose de plus ... royal peut-être ?

 **\- Dis, tu peux arrêter de m'appeler "Maîtresse" ? Ca me met mal à l'aise ...**

 **\- Que dites-vous de comptesse ?**

 **\- Non. Trop aristocratique.**

 **\- Princesse ?**

Tout à coup, les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplirent d'étoiles.

 **\- C'est parfait !** S'écria-t-elle, heureuse.

Virgo expliqua ensuite à Lucy comment elle pouvait l'invoquer lors des combats.

 **\- Mon travail ici est terminé, Princesse.**

 **\- Virgo, attends.**

La jeune fille lui attrapa les mains et s'excusa pour l'avoir jetée, sur le coup de la colère. Heureusement pour elle, l'Esprit ne s'énerva pas et lui sourit amicalement. La soubrette fit ensuite une révérence puis partie dans un éclat de lumière. Lucy récupéra la clef et la serra contre son coeur. Grace à elle, la blonde savait maintenant qu'elle possédait en elle beaucoup plus de magie de lumière que de magie de ténèbre. Et cela la rassura.

 **\- Au fait Luce, comment ça s'est passé avec le Maître ?** Demanda Natsu

 **\- Eh bien ...**

Le regard de Lucy s'assombrit. Elle commença à regarder au loin, pensive. Sa discution avec Makarov quant à ses parents lui revenait petit à petit. Elle hésita à en parler avec ses amis. La mage de lumière en mourait d'envie mais elle peur. Peur de ce que peuvent penser ses camarades.

 **\- ... j'ai reçu mon signe !** S'exclama la jeune fille, avec un grand sourire.

La blonde leur montra sa main droite, maintenant recouvert du symbole de la ville.

 **\- Et vous avez parlé de l'incident à Magnolia ?** S'inquiéta Natsu

 **\- Non, rien.**

D'un certain point de vue, Lucy n'avait pas mentit. Le Maître et elle n'avaient pas parlé de l'incendie. Mais juste de l'"erreur" qu'avait commis le marchand.

 **\- C'est tout ? Bon, on va te laisser alors. T'as plus besoin de nous.** Trancha Grey en se levant.

Le mage de feu en fit de même. Ils saluèrent la blonde aux mèches blondes puis sortirent de la maison. La jeune fille les regarda partir par la fenêtre. Les deux mages se disputèrent un instant avant de prendre deux directions opposées. Grey partit var le nord-est tandis que Natsu se diriga vers le nord. Ils rejoignaient leurs quartiers respectifs.

* * *

La fin du mois approchant et toujours pas le moindre joyaux en poche, Lucy décida qu'il était peut-être temps pour elle d'accomplir une mission et de la remplir correctement cette fois. La jeune fille se trouvait donc devant le tableau des annonces de Fairy Tail, dans l'espoir d'en trouver une pas trop compliquée et surtout qu'elle pourrait faire à elle seule.

 **\- Ah ! Lucy ! Justement on te cherchait !**

La mge de lumière eut un léger sursaut en entendant la petite fois l'appeler. Effectivement, étant tellement absorbée dans sa lecture, elle ne prêtait même plus attention aux personnes autours d'elle. La blonde fit volte-face et remarqua Levy qui lui adressait un radieux sourire. La petite bleue était également accompagnée de Juvia.

 **\- Tu me cherchais ?** Répéta Lucy.

La mage de foudre oppina du chef.

 **\- J'aimerais bien faire une mission avec toi ! Et avec Juvia également. Ca ne te gêne pas ?**

La jeune Heartfilia réfléchit un instant. Levy et Juvia n'avaient pas l'air méchantes alors pourquoi refuserait-elle ?

 **\- Oui ! Il n'y pas de soucis !** Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire

 **\- Super ! Une mission entre filles ! On va s'éclater !** S'entousiasma la petite bleue

 **\- Jubia est également heureuse de faire une quête avec toi.** Dit la dite Juvia.

La blonde sourit. Levy et Juvia étaient l'une des premières rencontres qu'elle avait fait en arrivant. Et un lien d'amitié les liait depuis.

 **\- Une mission entre filles ? Je trouve cela très intéressant.**

Les trois amis tournèrent le regard vers la femme qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait d'Erza.

 **\- C'est décidé : je vais venir avec vous.** Affirma Titania.

La jeune femme à la chevelure écarlate s'approcha du tableau et décrocha un mission presqu'au hasard. Elle tendit le papier aux autres filles en leur demandant si elle leur convenait. Aucune des trois n'osèrent la contredire. Pourtant, cette quête s'avêrait très ... bizarre. Erza montra ensuite le papier à Mirajane.

 **\- Nous allons faire celle-ci.**

 **\- Oh ? Vous allez débarasser ce vieux bâtiment des fantômes qui y habitent ? En voilà une mission intéressante !** Dit la blanche.

Titania récupéra le papier puis le petit groupe se mit en route.


End file.
